


Books, Blankets, and Blood

by JCF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Summer 2019 221B Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock looks up from an experiment to find Petra on his couch.(Excerpt from an upcoming series I'm working on.)





	Books, Blankets, and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Cdelbridge's Summer 2019 221B Challenge.
> 
> Work is un-beta'ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Prompt: Thunderstorm.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope to change the slide. A flash of lightning illuminated the darkened afternoon outside, and thunder rolled over the city.

He glanced toward the window. And caught sight of something that hadn’t been in his flat a few minutes ago. Or rather,  _ someone _ .

Petra was curled on the far end of the couch, the blanket that was usually draped over John’s chair covering her legs and feet. A book, likely the same one she’d been reading for months now, was in her lap, and her attention was fixed on it.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and he sat back in the chair. “How long have you been there?”

Petra looked up from her book. “About half an hour.” Concern crossed her face. “I didn’t disturb you, did I?”

“No; I just didn’t hear you come in.” But he didn’t mind. He liked her company. And judging by her curled body beneath the blanket, she was in want of his. “Is everything all right?”

Petra nodded. “Yes. Just in search of drier climes; the storm’s made my flat quite damp.”

That explained the blanket. He knew something else that would warm her up, too.

He stood up. “Tea?”

“Ooh, yes please; thank you.”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

“So, what’s piqued your interest today, Sherlock?”

“Blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is from "Mona Lisas And Mad Hatters", an upcoming fic series I am working on, involving the shenanigans that ensue when when Sherlock and John meet an original character.


End file.
